runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Phantom
A Grudge Is Made Victor Phantom is a former Recon marine. In a mission, he wason an osprey with several of his best buddies. It was unknowingly shot at by superhumans with fire manipulation and freezing. The osprey went haywire since a proppeller borke off. it crashed. Victor and his childhood friend, Rich survived. Victor suffered from several broken ribs, a heavily bruised arm, and a gash on his leg, Rich shared similar injuries. They limped their way out of the osprey and they came upon the fire manipulator. Rich was burnt severlely, alive. Rich screamed in agony as Victor watched in shock and horror. Another superhuman appeared, the freezer. In these moments rage in Victor's gut was created, through the molded by evil superhumans. Victor instintively pulled out his m1911 pistol and shot the freezer several times, emptying his clip. As Victor went to reload, the firemanipulator sent a ball of fire at his hand, knocking it out of his hand. Adreline rushed in his blood, his fighting spirit of hate for superhumans embodied him even more intesively. Victor pulled out his combat knife, the fire manipulator sent fire balls at him. Victor barely managed to dodge them. Victor closed in and the fire manipulator punched him several times with fiery fist, almost burning through his armor, and hurting him further. Victor stabbed his hand so hard that he knocked the man to the ground and the knife got stuck to the ground, disabling one hand. As the firemanipulator cried in agony Victor kneed his face, dropping him. Victor beat him to death in rage. He barely escaped from the battle, and ended up in the hospital for nearly a month. Personality and traits. Victor is naturally cold and unforgiving to any criminal. He is relentless and will not hesitate to kill. If a hero gets in the way, and persists too much he would consider taking them out as well. Character History Chapter 2: 'Brief encounter with Shanon and Melyssa, took down several goons and killed them and left. '''Chapter 3: '''In chapter 3, he killed an entire gang and went on to a bar. He killed several drugaddicts/murders and they let him know of Brody's whereabouts then he went to the bar, uknown to him had been set on fire in the storage room by Katherine. He got a quick drink and then stepped out. When the bar finally was on fire he entered, he was safe from the fire due to his armor. He got out 3 people, saving them and leaving. Then after watching Rexcorps activities with a dragonuv sniper rifle he met Xeno. Xeno complained about the marines not helping her while Victor replied that it wasn't his fault his Osprey crash landed, got severe injuries, and his mates were killed in front of him, along with his mother killed by a rapist. Victor then left in his armored truck. Later he arrived at Lewis's to track down a teleporter named Lewis... this teleporter went into the woods and tracked him, he shot him and teleported them out. Later, he was chased off Rexcorp property by some guards, Victor retaliated and they send armored cars full of guards after him, their nano kevlar armor proved too strong for Victor's mp5 bullets, and 445 helped. After battling a small army of guards, the two left in his truck, Victors armor had been highly damaged and 4 bullets had penetrated the armor, and his exo arm was burnt off. When he got home he took the bullets out with tweezers, as they didn't go fully in and sewed back his flesh, while his friend, John(2 limb amputee) helped fixed his armor, Victor helped as well. '''Chapter 4: '''Victor continued to patrol Varrock. '''Chapter 5: '''Victor was seen eliminating a telekinetic, and ended up fighting the A.S.H.E.D unit, and ended up retreating as his weaponry could not harm it. '''Chapter 6: '''Victor has been travelling throughout Gielnor, taking out criminals. His "hero" name Phantom Power has became a well known name, and strikes fear among criminals. His work was recently seen at a convenience store, a few of Bakuto's goons were trying to rob it, but he took nearly all of them out with his deadly arsenal. Power Power Negation, he can disable powers usually within 15 feet. But he can concentrate enough to raise the radius up to one city block. Skills '''Advanced Military Operator: '''he is well versed in all armed force diciplines, including intelligence gather, escape arts, assasination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliences used in the armed forces. '''Expert Tactician and Stratagist: '''He can carry out well plans during fights or infiltration. '''Skilled Martial Artists: '''Durning his career as a marine he became an expert at MCMAP, and pursued other basic marital arts in his time out. He has been able to take out multiple men with ease. '''Expert Marksman: '''Before he was special forces, he also served as a normal grunt, and with all his years in the marines, Victor managed to master every weapon in it, and allows him to easily use any firearm with extreme precision. '''Weapons Proficiency: '''Besides fire arms, he is good with bows and cross bows, swords, knifes, etc. '''Acrobat: '''With his exoskeleton and physical abilities he can refine his agility great, he is not as good as an olympic acrobat though. '''Parkourist: '''Recently invested in so he could move through rooftops and obstacles fluently. Physical Abilities '''Olympic level Strength: '''He can benchpress 400 pounds, this has allowed Victor to throw a grown man across a room with one hand, as well as overpower a few men trying to restraint him. '''Olympic Level Speed: '''He can run between 18-25 mph. '''Olympic Level Durability: '''He can take more hits than a normal man. '''Olympic Level healing: '''He can heal faster than an average human because he is more healthy. '''Olympic level Stamina: '''Due to his intense training, it is greater than most regular humans. '''Olympic Level Reflexes: '''he can easily dodge a normal to a fit man's attacks. '''Extreme Pain tolerance: '''Despite facing blunt force trauma and getting shot at, he continued to fight. '''Indomintable Will: '''Due to his hatred for superhumans it has built for a while, immuning him from all kinds of control. Especially those that involve powers to do this. Equipment He obtained this equipment due to his connections from the military and his amputee friend who is an engineer. '''Body Armor: '''Most of his body is covered in a suit made out of lightweight titanium, nano and standard kevlar, and nomex. It offers a great level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, falls from 30 meters lets say. They suit cannot be pierced by normal convetional sharped edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperature. Victor carries a voice operated, wireless communicatior in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace his call. The suit is also resistant to pistol rounds. It proved resiliant to assault rifle rounds in a fight against rexcorp, thought 4 managed to penetrate his armor, the armor helped slow down the bullet so the 4 bullets didn't kill him. '''Exoskeleton suit: '''Unlike Ace's suit, it only outlines and slightly covers his arms, legs, and back. '''Utility Belt: '''Carries a flashlight, stun gun, grapple hook, flashbangs, smoke grenades, paralyzing grenades, sleep grenades, and night vision goggles(which give a heat seeking option as well.), and ammo boxes. '''Military Backpack: '''It is made out of kevlar and nomex. It is resistant to water,fire, and knifes. it carries ammunition, small explosives, tracking devices, rope, first aid kit, etc. Capabilities of Exoskeleton suit: '''Super Strength: '''Can carry a load of 300 lbs, allowing him to lift 750 lbs in total. This make him close to peakhuman. '''Super Speed: '''He can run up to 45 mph in it. '''Superhuman stamina: '''Making it easier to lift things and run, it grants him superstamina so that he could fight for 4 hours, before it runs out. '''Super Human Durability: '''The small plates are about 4 inches across, it can withstand blunt force trauma from bats, crowbars, knives, and handgun rounds. They can be damaged by rifle rounds or those with sufficient strength '''Super Human Reflexes: '''Allows him to react at higher speeds, combined with his olympic level reflexes and speed, he can dodge small arm bullets at point blank. '''Super Human Agility: '''Allows him to venture through obsticles easily. Phantom Power "Tank" Victor took an abandoned bank armored car, and modified it with John. It has an ejectable turret that can be erected from the roof that fires 50. cal rounds. It has extra armoring which offers more protection than a standard armored car. It has taken high caliber weapons and energy weapons. It has various computer systems inside, as well as extra weapons, rounds, and munitions. The truck itself can be set to auto pilot and drive by itself. Its engine is also modified, and allows it to go faster than an armored car and reach speeds of 80mph. Dual machine guns that can be erected from the hood and fire either rubber bullets or 7.52 milmeter rounds. Behind the two doors of the back of the truck is a mounted machine gun that can be fired manually or through the computer. The truck is also able to throw canisters of tear or smoke gas around it. Weapons '''Dual .45 NightHawk Pistols: '''It has the following attachments: laser sights, suppressers, and small attached flash lights. '''Military Combat Knife: '''Used to knife oppenets, it is sufficient to stab or cut through most conventional armor '''Mp5: ' It has a laser sight on it, a sight, and a suppresser on it. His main weapon of course, usually carried in a sling. It has a barrel under that launches grenades, designed by his engineer friend. Other equipment varies depending on the situation, the weapons stated above are his standard weapons. '''Other Weapons: 'Stealth Missions' Dragunuv Sniper Rifle: 'He has a dragunuv rifle that is colored black, it has a suppresser attached to it. '''Dual Berreta M9 pistols: '''It has suppressers and flash lights attached to it. '''Breaching Exposives, smoke grenades and flash bangs. ' '''Heavy Missions: M4 with attachments: 'He owns a M4 with a sight and grenade launcher attached to it. '''Sawed off Remington Model 870: '''It is colored black and has a sling. it uses 12 gauge shotgun ammunition and has a sight attached to it. '''Dual Glock 18's: '''No attachments. '''Heavy Grenades and explosives: '''They can easily take care of a bank vault. 'Recon Missions: 'Amr 2 Sniper Rifle:' 'It is great for scouting missions as it it is lighter than most sniper rifles. It has a suppreser attached to it. Dual night guard revolvers. Automatic Honey badger Sub: 'has sights, suppresser and sight to it. 'Guns Blazing Missions: *'Colt Model 77/4 series' *'dual .45 Magnums' *'P90' *'Armsel Striker Semi Automatic Shot gun with 12 round drum magazine.' *'Dozen Russian bounding grendaes.' *'''FGM-148 Javelin: '''An anti tank rocket launcher, it has seekers on it, it is lighter than most rocket launchers(still heavy, it weighs 50 pounds.). Super Human Criminals To Kill Victor keeps a computer at home in which he tracks,finds and kills the criminals. Weakness *Has no real superhuman attributes, he can be out powered, out sped, you get the point. *Durability has limits. *Although his power completely cancels evos powers within 15 feet, an evo outside the radius can still use their ability especially if its long ranged. He cannot negate the abilities of magic, paranormal creatures, or those who use power/mystic induced equipment. To those who have obtained their ability syntheticly, he is only able to lower their ability by half. *Usually only carries standard weapons. *Can still be bested in combat. *Exoskeleton's power can be cut, making it useless, via EMP Trivia *Victor has a resemblence to MU(marvel universe) character,Tthe Punisher *In the MU, Victor is the name of the Fantastic Four Baddie, Doctro Victor Von Doom AKA Dr.Doom =P *Possible names for him could be Grudge, Phantom Power (I like that).